Forever
by NarutoAholic
Summary: Ever heard of a song that goes “You’re really lovely, underneath it all” Well, that’s what Naruto and Sasuke seem to be when they let the truth seep through. Naruto talks when he sleeps. And Sasuke discovers something. SasuNaru.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Naruto and it's characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

--

"Noooo!!" Naruto half screamed.

It had awakened Sasuke, in what had to be the middle of the night. He stared at the tent wall before him, listening cautiously for another outburst.

Sasuke decided to ignore it, thinking Naruto probably wouldn't say anything else in what Sasuke assumed was probably a nightmare.

But just as the raven felt his eyes getting heavy with exasperation from the mission they had completed just hours ago, said blonde let out another rather loud whimper.

And then some more slurred mumbles he couldn't quite understand. That didn't mean he couldn't hear the thick cry of loneliness in Naruto's sad voice.

It seemed whatever nightmare Naruto was having most likely reflected his harsh and tragic reality.

He felt his heart wrench with sympathy for his lonesome teammate.

He rolled over to see the object of this sorrowful symphony.

And froze. This is Naruto?

The Naruto he knew had a dignified goofy grin always plastered on his face, that complimented his blatant and frankly optimistic attitude.

This was Naruto like he had never seen before.

The pained expression held so much.

He looked Broken. Miserable. Depressed. Hurt. Despair. Anguish. Torment. Grief. Distress. Heartbreak. Misery. Pain. Regret. Suffering. Remorse. Torture.

He felt a pang of pity.

Seeing Naruto like this made him feel a little less alone. It filled in the gap that he hadn't known he was deprived of in the first place. But with this feeling, came a yearning for more. And it magnified just how alone he was. How similar he and Naruto were.

The facades they wore to hide the truth may have been completely opposite, but underneath it all, they were the same.

Another cry of pain broke through his thoughts and slightly startled him.

And he felt the lonely gap within him thrum with a hunger to be filled. He needed. He needed...comfort. A friend. Someone that would care. And understand. And maybe...love.

He reached out to the one boy that shared so much with him. Feelings. Comradeship. Rivalry. Friendship. Loneliness.

Maybe they could help each other.

He slipped one arm under Naruto's head and the other tightly around his lower back. Pulling him to his chest.

Naruto awoke. He stilled; slightly panicked, paranoid, and confused about what was or wasn't reality.

"It's okay now." Said a knowing voice.

His eyes widened partially. That certainly couldn't be Sasuke. The voice sounded so understanding. Regretful. Pained. Heartbroken. And so...caring.

But it had to be Sasuke. Sasuke was the one he had to share a tent with. He was the only other one in the tent.

But then maybe it did make sense. He had always known that Sasuke was alone. Just like him. He had always known that they were so much the same.

And instantly, he felt comforted. Safe and secure. Warmed by Sasuke's gentle words. He tried to stay somewhat guarded but he felt his mask

slip and shatter into millions of pieces. Then he felt free.

The tears ran freely from his tightly closed eyes. And he grabbed tightly onto Sasuke's shirt. As if it were the only thing keeping him sane. The only thing keeping him alive.

Sasuke felt the lithe body shaking in his arms. The tears seeping through his shirt and raising goose bumps where it met his skin.

Greedily, he basked in the sweet sensation of the hole in his chest filling to the brim with warmth.

He heard Naruto's aching cries. And his chest heaving with great depression. Sasuke's heart ached, because he knew exactly what it was like.

He felt his control slipping. And his eyes sting.

And before he could stop himself a lone tear make its way down his pallid cheek and drop down onto the pillow to mingle with Naruto's. Fallowed by a stream of more.

Fall, mingle, mix, and then evaporate. Then start all over again. In what seemed like a never ending cycle. Forever. Maybe if he was lucky, he could stay like this forever too. So that the filled gap wouldn't dissipate again.

Forever.

--

A/N:

I know, it's got like a million fragments. And the point of view is extraordinarily inconsistent. And I've probably got like a million spelling errors. And my vocabulary is sadly very limited. And it's fluffier than I wanted it. And completely cheesy. Not to mention the abrupt ending. But I still hope you liked it, and it wasn't a complete waste of your time!! D:

It's my first time writing and posting a fic. And by saying this, I don't expect you to have to be nice or go easy on me. I don't expect anything really. It was just a spur of the moment kind of thing. (:


End file.
